


Mommy Likes It... Rough?

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking, beware the Shadow King, daddy!Tamaki, i mean..., not a mommy kink!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that the Shadow King could be so.... kinky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Likes It... Rough?

"Do you like that, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked his dark-haried lover, smoothing a hand down his pale back to gently squeeze a bright red ass cheek. Kyouya moaned at the feeling, clutching at the bedding below him. Tamaki swatted the flustered megane on the rear, smiling when he arched up with a loud groan. "Did I say you could make any noises, amour?"

"No, Daddy." Kyouya murmured, turning his face so the Suoh son could see his flushed cheeks and glazed black eyes. Tamaki smirked, leaning forward to rub a hand between his lover's legs. Kyouya groaned softly and tilted his hips into the blond's palm, rubbing for friction. Tamaki grabbed his hair and pulled. "Quiet. Or do you want me to gag you and tie you down?"

Kyouya's cock twitched excitedly from where it was laying against the bed. He shifted onto his knees, pushing Tamaki back, his torso never leaving the bed. He spread his legs and rocked forward into Tamaki's palm. "Whatever makes you happy, Daddy."

Tamaki's smirk grew shark-like as he adjusted himself inside his school uniform. His shirt was already off and flung aside, while his tie was what Tamaki had used to tie Kyouya's slender hands together at the wrists. He leaned forward over his lover, his chest to his back. He ground down onto Kyouya's sensitive ass, the fabric causing Kyouya to jerk forward into his palm. The ravenette cursed at the double stimulation and bowed his head to try and catch his breath. Tamaki just laughed sweetly, leaning his head down to lick at his earlobe.

"Have you been a bad boy, Ootori Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, yanking on black hair so his neck would be better exposed. He nibbled and kissed at the spot behind his ear before kissing down to his shoulder, where he bit into the skin and muscle there. The Ootori gasped and rolled his hips up into his lover's hips. "Do you need to be spanked?"

Kyouya's hips bucked again, making the blond bite his lip at the sensation. He steadied the ravenette's fluid motion with a tight hand on his hip and pulled his face to the side so he could kiss him. Kyouya's legs shook and he felt like he was going to wind up passing out before they even got to the best part. But, Tamaki pulled away after a few moments, his thumb swiping over Kyouya's bottom lip. Kyouya moaned, the sound ending on a high whimper when Tamaki's hand slid up his back to yank his head back- and efficiently bringing his torso up off the bed- to rest against his chest and shoulder. Tamaki slipped his other hand from Kyouya's hip to his cock, pumping it slowly.

"Daddy..." Kyouya moaned, thrusting into the loose circle of Tamaki's fist. "Spank me. Please, Daddy."

Tamaki smirked, pulling away to sit on the edge of the bed. He pressed the heel of his palm against his erection, confined within his pants. "Lay across my love, amoureux."

Kyouya crawled towards the edge, his movement somewhat hindered by the tie restraining his wrists. He moved fluidly though, only faltering after seeing Tamaki sucking on his fingers and licking along his palm. Anticipation grew heavy in the pit of Kyouya's stomach at the thought of Tamaki spanking him with a _wet palm_. The Ootori clumsily climbed onto his blond lover's lap, wiggling when his hard-on was rubbed up against Tamaki's rough pants. Tamaki laughed breathlessly before giving his hand one last good lick and lifting Kyouya's chin with the other hand. He rubbed his thumb across the ravenette's bottom lip before smiling darkly. His hand came down hard on Kyouya's ass, making him moan and rub his hips against Tamaki's thigh. The sting was to be anticipated, but it felt better than Kyouya could have imagined. Tamaki smirked even more.

"You're so different with me, amour." Tamaki murmured, delivering another smack. "You're so cold with the others, but right now, you're on fire. It's so beautiful."

Kyouya squirmed underneath his heated palm, gripping Tamaki's thigh in his hands, the tie cutting into his wrists and making the skin red and irritated. He groaned, feeling the sting of wet skin meeting his own. Tamaki grinned, using his other hand to untie the tie, before guiding one of his lover's hands to his crotch. Kyouya moaned, using both his hands to unzip Tamaki's school uniform. If he could just get to that dick, he could get his lover ready. Then, they could-

"Tama-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, kicking open the bedroom door to land on his feet in front of the bed. "Omigosh."

"Mitsukuni." Mori said simply, covering his cousin's eyes from the scene in front of them. Tamaki could see the twins and Haruhi behind Mori and he blushed. Kyouya fell off of Tamaki's lap to land on the floor in a blushing, angry heap. Tamaki quickly grabbed the long-forgotten sheets and tossed them over his red-faced lover, efficiently hiding both his face and naked body. The twins looked torn between laughing or vomiting and Haruhi stared with a blunt openness. Tamaki rubbed a hand over his face, embarrassed and a bit angry at the intrusion. "Why are you in here?"

"We came to see if you wanted to come over to our house for the night," Hikaru supplied, letting a hand flop over his face to cover his eyes. His twin took over. "And we though we heard groans of pain, so we came to see if you were all right."

"Apparently so," Haruhi said bluntly, her face red. She glanced down at the pile of sheets that was her senpai and then quickly averted her gaze.

"You owe me 3575.70 yen, Kaoru."

"You bet on this?" Kyouya's cold, steady voice came from under the sheets. His head popped out to glare at the two devil twins. Tamaki shivered in response. Already his fiery king was once more becoming a cold prince.

"Actually," Kaoru held up a finger matter-of-factly. "We bet on who would be the one to like it rough in the bedroom. We knew about you two from day one."

"No you didn't." Haruhi cut in with a frown. "Mori and I figured it out long before you two did."

The twins made faces at the young girl in retaliation, sticking their tongues out at her and pulled at their cheeks. The brunette just rolled her eyes at their antics. Tamaki glanced down at Kyouya, who was still a little red in the face. The magane looked up at the blond questionably. Tamaki shrugged, leaning against the bed. Kyouya sighed, before looking up at his arguing friends. He stood up, holding the sheet tightly around himself. "Get out. Please. And don't bother us for a while."

Even thought eh words were spoken politely, they were menacing. The host club shivered in fear of the Shadow King's glare. After nodding enthusiastically, their friends ran out of the room so fast, it was comical. Tamaki laughed as Mori paused to close the door behind them, kindly averting his eyes. Kyouya just groaned, sitting down on the bed to cover his red face with both his hands. Tamaki smirked, straddling the ravenette's lap. Surprised, Kyouya let himself be pushed down onto his back. Tamaki leaned down to suck at his neck before whispering, "Where were we?"

 

* * *

 

 

"That was something I could've lived without seeing," Haruhi said as Mori and Hunny took her home after the little drama episode at Tamaki's house. Hunny nodded, clutching Usa-chan to his chest. Mori gave a short nod, his dark eyes staring out the window. That reminded Haruhi. She smirked. "Mori-senpai?"

"Hai?"

"You owe me 5959.50 yen."

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after. Except Hunny. He'll never recover from the trauma this whole story caused him and Usa-chan.   
> Please review!! :D


End file.
